1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a transmission for a motor vehicle containing a sump for containing fluid, and, more particularly, to a method and system for indication that the fluid volume is low.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many modern transmissions, because of cost and packaging constraints, a dip-stick for examining the level of transmission fluid is either not available or requires that the vehicle to be hoisted in order to check the transmission fluid level. In some production transmissions a small dip stick is provided under the vehicle but in close proximity to engine exhaust gas components, whose operating temperature is high. This location makes checking the transmission fluid level difficult and limits its execution to trained service personnel.
The lack of readily available access to check regularly the transmission fluid level can lead to the vehicle being driven with a low transmission level. Prolonged use with a low transmission level can result in poor shift quality transmission damage and eventual costly repairs.
Oil level detectors add cost and complexity to the system and also have limited application range.